Childhood Taken
by fanfictionreadergirl001
Summary: Ok so my first fanfiction AU! Bellarke! Him Octavia and Clarke are childhood friends, see how they progress go to college etc! Not sure how I feel about it! Might delete! Not really sure but yeah ok? Idk Review etc to let me know how I'm doing or if you want more? Might change the rating later idk?:) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Seeing them walk away nearly made his heart stop. He practically raised Octavia, and Clarke, she'd been best friends with Octavia since he don't know when. She was there before his Dad left us, before his Mum turned to drink, before he had to become the adult at age fifteen.

When Clarke turned up, I was at first jealous of her friendship with Octavia. I had other friends, but Octavia was my baby sister, we had a bond like nothing else I'd ever experienced. Miller and Wick told me to talk to Clarke, tell me if I could get to know the side that Octavia saw in her. At first I was apprehensive, but after hanging out with O and Clarke, I saw that she was alright. Sometimes she almost made me smile. Almost.

Clarke's appearance came at just the right time. She had just moved to the neighbourhood after her Dad's death. I heard her crying about it to Octavia. I felt horrible, because I didn't know how to help. I'd not lost anyone. Yet. Clarke and Octavia soon got a whole gang of friends, but none of them were as close as them two. They'd come home every night, Clarke staying at ours sometimes overnight when her mum worked nightshifts at the hospital, and they would burst through the door giggling each time. We'd sit at the table together before dinner and do our homework. I'd have as much fun with them there, than I did at school with my friends.

After a year, things started to go downhill. My dad wasn't doing so well at work. He was drinking, gambling, and coming home at all hours. I'd never seen him drunk before. It was scary. Clarke didn't come over to ours anymore, and I never got to see her. O and I would do our homework upstairs, and when the shouting got really bad, we would crawl inside the duvet together, and I would whisper stories to her about the beautiful princess being rescued by a daring Knight. When the worst was over, and my dad was passed out drunk, while my mum took cold pills to knock her out and forget about the pain, I would sneak downstairs and get food for us.

So it continued. I would wash, clean, cook and take care of Octavia. My dad lost big on a bet, and ran away, away from the bookies with guns. They came to our house after that. Looking for him. I opened the door after hiding my sister, suspecting who it would be. They told us we had a month to pay. My mother heard the conversation and broke down. She did was she had to do, triple jobs and too many shifts. It wasn't enough, especially as my father emptied out the bank account before he ditched. We were struggling to survive.

Mum started going out on the streets, working as an "escort". I hated myself for allowing it, but I had no other choice, I had to protect Octavia, I would always protect Octavia. On my way to walking to school one day, after dropping off Octavia, I saw Clarke. She was sat on a bench looking down at one of her books. She didn't look right. I walked up to her, and as she looked up I could see she was crying. Again I didn't know what to do, it was like the night I heard her talking about her father.

"Hey Clarke, are you ok?" her eyes dropped and she grabbed a tissue.

"I'm fine, I just um, I just…, I'm just going to school" she awkwardly stuttered. My heart ached. I missed hanging out with her and O before life got complicated.

"I've missed you" I truthfully stated, embarrassed by my honesty. Her eyes brightened for a fraction, before going dull and glassy again. "What's wrong?" I tried again.

It all came out in a blur, like she couldn't hold it in any longer. "I've missed you and Octavia too. I still see her in school but she's distant now, and she's my bestfriend. She never wants to talk, and I miss doing homework together and being happy. Well as happy as I can be. I need you guys now, and I know you're struggling too and I can't come round anymore, I'm lonely. I love Raven and Monroe. Even Jasper and Monty are fun to be around, but you guys, you're my family. The only decent family I have now since my moth-" she abruptly broke off, like she said too much.

"What's happened to you and Abi?" There were many questions I needed to ask about O, but I needed to focus on Clarke right now.

She apprehensively looked at me, before she decided to explain. She told me about her Dad. Before he was in a highly trusted position in the government, and he found out a secret that he felt had to be shared. Even though he'd been told not to tell anyone, he told his family, and was planning on telling the country, until he was stopped. He was executed for high treason, and she never got to say goodbye. All these years she'd assumed that it was his boss that found out, but her mother reported him. Abigail Griffin, his wife, had effectively killed her husband, Clarke's dad. She only found out last night, and since O was being distant she felt like she had no one to talk to.

No wonder she was crying. As she sobbed into Bellamy's jumper, he had no idea what to do. Instead of responding to the story, he put his arm around her, and started speaking. He treated her like he treated Octavia on their father's bad nights. "There was once a Princess named Clarke..." and he carried on with the story until her tears stopped.

"What was that?" she curiously asked.

"It always makes O feel better" Bellamy shyly explained, scratching the back of his head.

"And the knight in the story… tall, dark and handsome..?" she laughed

"Well every princess needs a knight…"

"Not me. I don't need rescuing"

"We all need rescuing" Bellamy replied, shocked by his words.

He abruptly stood up, feeling like he'd said too much. He smiled nodded and turned on his heel away from Clarke. Away from the embarrassment he felt. He didn't need saving. He didn't need anyone but Octavia. He liked Clarke, she was nice, but that didn't mean he trusted her.

He met up with Miller before going to school, and tried to take his mind off the only other girl he'd ever comforted apart from Octavia.

When they returned from school, Bellamy told Octavia to invite Clarke round after school again from now on. Although she was shocked, she didn't question it, and was secretly relieved he said to, she was distancing herself from Clarke, because she didn't want to mess up Clarke's life, but she looked sad today and they'd talked. She'd missed it.

The next night, Clarke came round and Bellamy acted like normal, he chatted laughed, but didn't reveal anymore to Clarke. He loved her like a sister, but after all that he'd gone through; he didn't want more responsibility or more people to hurt him. So she could stay for now, but if he got too reliant on her, or vice versa, then she would have to leave. He couldn't handle another disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

For years the easy friendship between the three of us continued. Of course, with Octavia it wasn't that simple. I really wanted her to trust and confide in me as much as she did with Clarke, but sometimes she couldn't trust me to because of my reaction.

It was all because of that one night. She couldn't stop smiling the whole night, during homework, dinner, and even when we were cleaning up her smile was still a permanent feature on her face. At first I was ok with not knowing, but then the curiosity got the better of me and I wouldn't stop asking her until she revealed the secret of her hidden happiness. When I found out it was because of a boy, a boy in my year, a boy named Atom, I was furious. We ended up getting into an argument, when I forbade her to see him, and she told me that I wouldn't even realise she was with him. Things got progressively worse, but I was terrified. I always knew this day would come, but did her first boyfriend really need to be so much older? That would be like me dating Clarke.

Woah. Where did that come from? I didn't have a clue.

But of course I did know where it came from. It was the part of me that sought her out as if she was the last oxygen particle on earth. The part of me that sees the sun shine, and thinks of her hair glistening gold. The part of me that likes to debate with her about anything, as long as I got to see the crinkle in her brow as she concentrated and the look of pure delight as she raised a good point to counter my argument.

It had been about six months since I'd found her crying on the bench, and since then I couldn't wait to see her. I kept it hidden and to myself, and I even refused my gaze to linger for a fraction of a second too long. I knew that we would just be better as friends, but damn, a boy could dream.

Anyway, ever since that night when I found out about Atom, Octavia didn't always trust me the same way. We were closer than anyone, but we both had a silent agreement to not talk about the girly stuff unless it was purely necessary. Clarke and Octavia would do homework with me, then go off and giggle about the hottest guys in their year or whatever they liked to talk about. But after dinner, Clarke would stay round for a while, or sometimes, if we were lucky, she would stay over on the weekend, and we would all talk, or maybe play a game or watch a movie. It wasn't posh or extravagant, but it was nice. It was us.

Many people found it strange that I was so close to my sister and her best friend, but it didn't bother me. We all got on, and although Clarke and I would fight constantly and have different ideas about everything, she was important to me. So important I even let her watch the notebook with me. She used my chest as a pillow and my t shirt as a tissue. Although I typically complained lots, I didn't mind really. If that was what made my princess happy (though apparently not literally since I had to wring my t-shirt out by the end of the film) then that's what we would watch.


End file.
